


Falling In love with the Mafia

by Asamiryuichi



Category: my own
Genre: BDSM, Betrayal, Bondage, German, Love, M/M, Other, Russian, kidnap, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamiryuichi/pseuds/Asamiryuichi
Summary: Mikhail is a 32 year old male with black hair, brown eyes, and a strong jaw line. He is the leader of the Russian mafia. One of the top three mafia leaders in the world. Ever since young he has gotten what he wanted, when he wanted and he is not afraid to kill for what he wants. He is ruthless cruel, and sadistic. He wouldn't blink an eye killing people who stood in his way. He loves to torture his victims before killing them. He does not believe in love. It's a sign of weakness to him but what happens when his eyes fell upon a rare beauty whose attitude does not seem like it can be tamed? Will he be able to control his temper or will the male die for something stupid? Or will the male be able to change him enough to be less cruel and make the big bad Mafia boss fall in love..Gabriel is a 25 year old male with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He's just an average college student who's studying art. His family only contains him and his dad but he's fine with it. He just wants to make his dad proud of him. He has his whole life ahead of him but What happens when he finds himself in the hands of the Russian mafia Leader. Will he be able to change  Mikhail and fall in love  or will he be able to escape with his life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ongoing work. AND SORRY FOR THE LITTLE GRAMMAR

Chapter One: Captured

Gabriel’s POV.

{why me?} Gabriel thought as he laid on the cold floor unable to get up. His hands were bound together behind his back and his ankles were bound together too making him immobile. A blindfold covered his eyes so he couldn’t see and a gag in his mouth making him unable to speak or even scream to get help. He has been trying to break free for what seemed like hours but nope the stupid ropes didn't want to get loose. He could feel the ropes dig into his skin causing his wrists to bleed a little. Finally when he couldn’t handle the pain he stopped trying to escape the bindings. He just laid there waiting ever so patiently for someone to come and let him go. His jaw hurt from keeping his mouth open for so long, and even though he couldn’t see he knew there was a pool of saliva on the floor. Right when he started to try and escape the ropes again, he heard the footsteps of someone coming closer. He quickly went still and pretended that he was asleep before the footsteps came to a stop right behind him. He was trying to control his breathing to calm down but he couldn’t. His heart was beating what felt like a thousand beats per minute. It was as if his heart was trying to escape from his chest.   
“I know you are awake.” A male said in a heavy thick Russian accent. “It will not do you any good playing around like this.” The male said again after there was no movement from Gabriel. Gabriel heard a low sigh before being picked up from the ground. He let out a low groan and lift up his head a bit before starting to struggle to get out of the stranger’s grasp. “Calm the fuck down, you are doing nothing but tiring yourself out. And hurting yourself….not that I care.” The man said while he walked down the hallway. No more than five minutes was Gabriel then thrown onto the floor and the man spoke again. “Take him, and wash him. He smells like shit. Then bring him to my chambers. Shackled to the bed or to the wall. But do not hurt a single hair of his or you’ll find yourself in your grave.” The Russian male said with a low voice, a female voice answered back with a “Yes sir.” Before grabbing Gabriel and gently pulling him into another room.   
“Sir, as you’ve heard, master ordered me to wash you. Please do not resist me, I can not take off the binds. But I will take out your gag only if you promise you’ll behave.” The maid said in a gentle voice while grabbing scissors to cut the clothes off of Gabriel’s body. After they were taken off she began talking again. “Nod your head if you promise to not scream, and shake your head if you wont. I can not get into trouble. And if caught he will have my head.” She whispered the last part to herself. But when she saw gabriel’s nod she smiled and took off the gag. He quickly cleared his voice before speaking.   
“W-where am I? Who are you? Who was that man?” He asked with a strained voice. Many questions went through his mind and now that he could speak he asked them as quickly as he could. Even though he knew there was only a fifty fifty chance that she’ll answer. “Please tell me….” He whispered softly.   
“You are still in America but we’ll soon be going to master’s mansion in Russia. I am one of many maids serving master in his American Villa. That man..well all I can say is he will be called master for now, he is not one to cross for he won’t think twice about teaching you a lesson..in which it's mainly death. Anyways, enough talking he shall be expecting us soon and I rather not face his wrath.” She replied before grabbing a rag and began to wash Gabriel.

~Time skip~

“There...we are now done sir, come on I’ll dry you off and then time to put you into Master’s chambers,” she said while grabbing a dry towel and dries him off quickly. She then began to drag him again across the floor to the room. “Sorry about this sir….I am too weak to carry you so I must drag you.” She apologized before opening a door. She then dragged him a little bit more before grabbing his hand and helping him up. “Come on sir, let’s get you on the bed.” She said softly before moving him to the center of the bed. She then grabbed metal cuffs and cuffed one wrist before she cut away the ropes and cuffed the other wrist. “Please open up sir, Master can not see that I took off your gag.” She said softly before forcing his mouth open and shoving the gag back in and securing it around his head. “There,I must go, master will be here anytime soon.” She said before getting off the bed and walking out of the room. Not even five minutes later did another set of footsteps came into the room.   
“Ah, you are clean now..good you don’t smell and look like shit.” The russian male said before walking up to the bed. He loosened the tie and took off his suit jacket and threw it onto the chair not caring if it got wrinkled. The maids would just iron it. “I’m going to take off your blindfold. Then I will explain why you are here, what you are going to be doing here. And your punishments if you misbehave.” The male said before taking Gabriel’s blindfold off of his eyes. 

Gabriel laid there with his fists clenched as he felt cold hands take off his blindfold allowing him to see for the first time in a very long time. He opened his eyes and groaned to himself before closing them. The light was too bright for his liking but he wanted to see his capturer and to see the room where he was in to get an idea for an escape plan and so he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get used to the blinding light before glaring at the man standing next to the bed. He hated how he actually found the asshole attractive even when he was tied on the bed because of him.   
“Hmm nice eyes, a shame you won’t have that fire in them soon. Ill almost miss them.” The male said sarcastically and pulled a seat up to the bed and sat down. “Anyways, let’s get down to business shall we? My name is Mikhail, you’ll address me as Master, or sir. Nothing more nothing less. If you do not call me master or sir and I have to correct you, you might not have a tongue anymore. I will have my men here from time to time and while they are here you will be on your absolute best behavior. If you embarrass me in front of my men then your punishment will be very bad. You’ll wish you were dead. And always remember I know who your friends, and families are and I can make them disappear with the snap of my fingers. Now that I’ve introduced myself and warned you. Here are the rules. You will not speak unless if told to, You will not eat, sleep, go to the bathroom without my permission. You are to call the servants, and my men sir or miss. They are above you. Break those rules you’ll regret you were ever born and your body will have multiple scars. If you try and escape we will catch you and depending on my mood will I decide if you survive or not. No one is to touch you without my permission. You are my slave and only mine to touch. ” Mikhail said in a rough voice.   
Gabriel couldn’t believe his ears, be his slave? Fuck no, he’s no one’s slave. Especially to a bastard like him. He could feel himself getting angrier and angrier as Mikhail’s words sank in and when he heard the threat to harm his family He lost it. He began to thrash around. If not for the gag he would be spitting out curses at the bastard. “Mmmm.” He moan out as he try and break himself free from the bindings. He will not behave not for that bastard, not even with the threat of punishments.  
“Feisty I like it, would you like to speak?” Mikhail asked as he leaned back against the chair. He closed his eyes and sighed softly out of boredom before getting up and taking Gabriel’s gag out of his mouth. “Speak. Remember the rules.” He said with a smirk before sitting back.   
“F-fuck you bastard. Let me go, you are a sick perverted old man. Let me go you asshole. I haven’t done anything to you.” Gabriel screamed out at him while thrashing about trying his best to break free. “Fucking bastard let me go….when I get out of here your ass is going to the police.” He threatened him with a small growl.  
Mikhail stood up quickly knocking over the chair. He was pissed at what the male had said even after his warning. “Fucking bitch did I just not finish telling you to behave?” He asked as he grabbed a hold of Gabriel's neck and squeezed harshly and glared down at him. His anger was clouding his mind, he squeezed harder on Gabriel’s neck knowing full well it’ll leave a nasty bruise. “Say it again you fucking bitch, come on, I fucking dare you.” Mikhail growled out loudly as he punched Gabriel once in the face before slapping him again not holding anything back. He then punched Gabriel’s stomach before backing away. “Seems like I have to teach you a lesson already.” Mikhail growled lowly before running his hand through his hair to calm down a bit, he didn’t want to kill his new pet already. No, it was much too soon to do so. He then started to beat the shit out of Gabriel but was interrupted by a phone call. He stopped and grabbed the phone and answered it. “Who is this?” He asked angrily into the phone. “No..no, kill the bloody bastard, if he can’t pay then he’ll pay with his blood, his organs are the only good thing about him. He has kids and a wife hmm? Why the fuck are you asking me? Kill the wife too and send the kids to a orphanage or something they won't remember anything since they are only babies, it’s their fucking fault for not paying back what they owe...anything else?...yes I do...what?!?” Mikhail exclaimed as he froze. “What the fuck do you mean? Know what? Shut the fuck up, i’m coming, wait for me.” Mikhail barked out before hanging up and looking down at Gabriel. “You are a lucky bastard aren’t you? Your punishments has been pushed to a later time. Sleep and rest up you’ll need your fucking strength. And hope I come back with a better attitude.” Mikhail said before grabbing his suit jacket and putting it on and walking out. Luckily it wasn’t wrinkled. “Oh..right I almost forgot.” Mikhail said before turning back and walking back to the bed. “You need a toy to shut that naughty mouth up of yours.” He said before grabbing the mouth gag. He then grabbed Gabriel’s face with one hand and shoved it in. “I’ll be back tonight.” And with that Mikhail left.

Gabriel laid there groaning internally from the pain that he received from the abuse. The psycho was gonna kill him, he was too young to die. He needed to get out of there and fast before Mikhail truly snapped. He knew full well that Mikhail was not one to mess with. He closed his eyes to try and think. Maybe all he needs to do is act all meek and submissive and run out when Mikhail has his guards down. {Yes...maybe that’s what I have to do. } He thought while breathing slowly to control the pain he was feeling. That fucker did a number on his face and body. Hopefully he didn’t break anything, he needed all the strength he could get to survive the bastard. He clenched his jaw before choosing to sleep to get more energy to fight that bastard. Maybe he could get help from that nice maid he thought before he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Flashback

Mikhail’s POV

 

“Sir, you’re finally here.” Mikhail’s right hand man said once he saw Mikhail and rushed over to him.He was probably the only one who wasn’t afraid of the hardened russian, which was one of the reason why Mikhail made him his right hand man. That, and the fact that the man was his best friend, and probably only friend.   
“Yes, now explain the situation.” Mikhail answered curtly, as he was pissed and wasn’t in the mood for idle chit chat.  
“What? No greeting for me Mikhail? I’m so hurt.” The man said while clutching at his chest over his heart, pretending to be in pain.  
“Shut up Jake. Tell me the situation or I will beat the shit out of you, friend or not, for wasting my time.” Mikhail growled out impatiently.   
Jake quickly raised his hands in surrender and chuckled. “Sorry sorry, save my beautiful face please.” 

Jake’s expression hardened and his tone became serious. “Sir the Wright family has not paid yet they now owe you half a mil, and also, the Chinese want to enter a trade agreement with you...the black market kind. And last, but not least, I miss you..” With that Jake tackles Mikhail and hugs him tightly smiling happily. 

Mikhail glared at Jake and elbowed him in the stomach “Was that all you really needed to tell me?” He asked baffled and even more annoyed. But of course he couldn’t be mad at Jake. He shrugged him off and grabbed him by the shirt. “You miss me hmm? Here, let me give you a knuckle sandwich.” He growls lowly before hitting him harshly on the chest, his eyes blazing in anger. “First that new slave and now you.” He said lowly as he raised his fist to punch Jake again but stopped when Jake started to talk again.

“Ah so that's what got you in such a foul mood.” Jake said to him with a cross of his arms “careful now you don't want to kill him too fast I mean you just got him. Try and show some control. You don't want what happened to Jasper to happen to him, do you?” Jake asked with a raised eyebrow but then groan in pain. “I told you to spare my beautiful face.” He chuckles after he was punched. 

Mikhail growled lowly and glared at him “I told you to never bring up Jasper again. It's not my fault he went and got himself killed….” He said grumpily. Jasper was on of the reasons why he hated the word love. 

 

~flashback~

 

“Baby.” Jasper said while wrapping his arms around Michael's neck and smirked. “How are you? I missed you.” He said while slowly placing kisses down Mikhail's neck.  
“Baby stop I'm trying to concentrate.” Mikhail said as he tried to push him off gently. “Im almost done sit on the sofa.”   
Jasper glared at Mikhail and threw up his hands “that's what you always do. Work work work and more work.” He cried loudly to grab his attention “soon I'll look for others to keep me company.” Jasper said before walking out of the room and slamming the door closed.  
Mikhail stopped and sighed he rubbed his hands on his face. He got up and began to look for his love until he was stopped by his right hand.   
“Mikhail..I have some news you won't like.” Jake said while looking at his boss, he held a envelope of photos. “Sir? Jasper..he has been cheating on you with one of our workers.” Jake said while handing Mikhail the envelope.

“Don't joke Jake he wouldn't do that.” Mikhail said with a smirk. He didn't want to believe that his precious Jasper cheated on him. “Don't fucking lie it's not funny.” He growled lowly. And just as he was about to punch Jake. He stopped and grabbed the envelope. He took a deep breath and opened it. There were photos of Jasper on another man's lap. And others of Jasper doing dirty deeds with the same man. His eyes blazed. His heart hurt like someone had put stake through his heart. “N...no he wouldn't do this.” He muttered to himself but the evidence was overwhelming.   
“Boss I know it's big but he is..what do you want me to do? “ Jake asked softly as he put a hand on his boss's shoulder. 

Mikhail closed his eyes and clenched and then unclenched his hand, he didn't know what to do. He trusted Jasper he even went against his dad for him but for what? He cheated and he could never Look at Jasper the same way. “Bring him to the dungeon, we will have a very long chat. Bring his lover also to the Dungeon, if they wanted to have an affair they will get one but they will also be punished together.” Mikhail said lowly before grabbing his lighter out and burned all of the photos. He was so mad that he was actually quite calm.

“Aye Aye boss.” Jake said with a fake salute before grabbing his phone out. “Hello? Alexander dear, won’t you get Jasper from his art class, and the big strong man with a scar on his face? I think his name was Vlad...yes like the vampire vlad.” Jake said with a roll of his eyes. “No, we are going to have a tea party with pink dresses cute little dolls, with tea and crumpets.” Jake said in a best impression of a British accent. “Fucking no, Stop asking stupid questions. Bring them to the play room. The black one….make it happen in twenty minutes or you might not have a head.” Jake barked into the phone before hanging up. Jake ran his hand through his hair and sighed he can't believe how some people could be so useless. 

Mikhail grabbed a cigarette and lit it. “Give me my black gloves” he said with a smirk before he closed his eyes. He was hurt but the pain only fuel his anger. 

Jake rolled his eyes and took out a pair of black leather gloves “ready boss? We should be there in the room so that when Jasper walks in with his lover they will see your face.” Jake said before he grabbed a pair of black gloves too. “I also suggest you leave it to me boss doesn't want you to hurt anymore. Just watch I'll give you a nice show.” Jake said before walking over to Mikhail and kissing his cheek before he cracked his fingers before walking out if the room to the black room. 

Mikhail shrugged and followed after Jake “you're right I won't dirty my hand much…” Mikhail said before dropping his cigarette and stepping in it. He didn't even care that Jake had kissed him on the cheek. “just hurry up I wanna drink .” He said before walking ahead of Jake as a proud mafia boss. He walked into the dungeon and sat down in a metal room. The room was covered in blood with no windows but a single light in the middle of the room that lights up the whole room. The walls were covered in torture devices and the smell was so bad that if you had a weak stomach it was not a good room for you. But of course Mikhail loved it. He crossed his eyes and closed his eyes waiting. 

Jake stood behind Mikhail and smiled “So boss...have I ever told you that you need a redecorating?” Jake asked as he stared at the door waiting for it to open.   
“No redecorating.” Mikhail answered back “this room was your idea anyways….” He said slightly bored, he kept his eyes closed and breathed slowly so that he was calm before they came in. Not a moment later did the door open with three guys standing in front of it. 

“Ah, the party has arrived.” Jake said with a clap “We can now start the games. Come in and sit down, both of you.” Jake said while pointing to the seats across from Mikhail. “We are going to have so much fun, I was thinking of playing which finger will come off first the thumb or pinky?” Jake said with a grin teasing Jasper and Vlad. 

Jasper looked confused but took a seat in one of the wooden chairs “What is this about Mikhail.?” Jasper asked while he took a visible gulp he knew exactly what was going on. But still pretended to be innocent. “Baby, I don’t like this room..it smells like blood and the things on the wall is scaring me.” Jasper whimpered as he got up and slowly crawled onto Michael's lap.

Mikhail gripped his hands to not lash out before he grabbed onto Jasper’s waist and slowly smiled. “I'm sorry baby boy.” Mikhail said with a frown. “I know you don't like this room, I promise you won't stay too long.” Mikhail said as he slowly trailed his hands from Jasper’s waist to his his chest then to his neck, he slowly rubbed it before gripping harshly on his neck. “Did not think that I would find out? How you, the one who I gave my love to, and vlad the one whom I took under my wing when I found him orphaned. I guess being kind is biting me in the ass.” Mikhail said in a sweet calm voice before getting up and forcing the other to stand too. “Tell me why? You could of just broken it off with me, and gone with Vlad. What did you want? Money? Fame? Power?” He asked before throwing him onto the floor. 

Jasper let out a small groan as he was being choked, he was unable to say anything. He reached out a shaky hand and tried to get Mikhail to stop. “P...Please let...me go.” Jasper gasps out. He then cried out when he was thrown onto the floor harshly. “I-I didn’t mean to, it was just one time. I swear.” Jasper cried out as he looked at Mikhail with tears in his eyes. 

“Don’t fucking lie to me, It has been multiple times throughout the months.” Mikhail growled out as he kicked Jasper in the stomach. “You fucking bastard, I gave you what you wanted. But that wasn’t enough was it?” Mikhail asked before he kicked him again. “And you Vlad, do you remember the day when you were crying in your home when you lost your parents? Who was it that saved you? Who was it that gave you a home?” Mikhail asked as he walked up to Vlad and punched him square in his face. He then repeatedly punched him over and over to the point blood was coming out of his mouth, and nose. Mikhail didn’t care if his knuckles split open. “Fucking bastard. You betrayed me” Mikhail growled out before he was pulled away by Jake.

“Woah cowboy calm down sweetheart, you said I could have my fun and the way you're going you're gonna kill him before I get to have my fun.” Jake said with a cute pout and hugging him. “Boss go and get the liquor ready I'll be up in twenty.” Jake said with a smirk before letting his boss go. 

Mikhail was breathing heavily but nodded his head, he was going to listen to his right hand man this one time, he was mentally exhausted for once. “Yeah..make sure you punish them nice and slow.” Mikhail said before walking out of the room. He leaned against the door once he closed it and sighed. He closed his eyes and listen to the loud screams of the two men inside of the room. He checked the time to when they started to scream to when they stopped screaming. It took exactly twenty minutes for the screaming to end. Jake walked out with blood covering his clothes hands and cheeks. 

“Hey boss, i'm done, they're taken care of.” Jake said with a grin before walking up to him and kissing him deeply. “Come boss lets drink…” 

 

~Back to the present~

“Boss? Boss hello.” Jake said while snapping his fingers in front of bosses face. “You there?” Jake asked with a frown when his boss didn’t reply. He frowned when his boss still didn’t reply and so he tackled him. “Boss boss boss, earth to boss darling.” Jake said while poking him.

Mikhail averted his eyes so that he was looking at Jake. “Excuse me what?” Mikhail asked with a frown. “You made me remember some things I didn’t want to.” Mikhail said while shrugging him off. “I will not kill this pet so quickly, he amuses me, and why do you think he’s my slave instead of a free lance boyfriend? I can watch over him. And control him. Whatever he do I will always know.” Mikhail said before walking into the bar that's in his mansion. He then sat down and waited for Jake to make his usual whiskey. 

“You want your usual?” Jake asked as he started making it. He already knew his boss’s taste.   
“Yeah, but make it strong, I don’t want to hurt him...let me stay in your room.” Mikhail said while looking at Jake with Vulnerability in his eyes. Everytime he remembers his past it was painful. Jake was the only one he trusted enough to be weak too. “Will he leave me too?” He asked while drinking the glass once it was made. He closed his eyes and let the whiskey sink into him.

“No with you as his master, he wont leave, he wont be allowed to leave.” Jake said softly before walking over to Mikhail and hugging him deeply. “Besides you have me too..” He whispered before looking down at the floor. 

Mikhail smiled softly and drank one more glass before getting up. “I wanna sleep..’ He mumbles becoming drowsy. He got up and slowly walked into Jake’s room and flops onto the bed. “Tomorrow is a big day..” He said to himself before he snuggled into the bed and started to snore away.


	3. Chapter 3: Lie

No one's POV

 

"Wake up." A soft voice said while gently shaking Gabriel on his shoulder trying to get him to wake up  
"N...no" Gabriel murmured back as he tried to curl up more into a ball. But because of the chains he wasn't really able to. "Five more minutes mom." He groaned out softly, he was comfortable on the bed.  
"Gabriel Please wake up, Master has ordered me to wake you up and get you dressed." The voice said while trying to pull the blanket off of him.  
"Master?" Gabriel asked with a mumble before his eyes opened. He suddenly remembered where he was, he almost thought it was a dream but sadly he knew it was not. He was bounded to the bed by the handcuffs and so of course it wasn't just a dream. Gabriel looked at the lady dressed in a black and white maid's outfit. He opened his mouth and began to bed. "Please...please help me....You're not one of the Devil's worker right? You just work here right? Please help me. They've kidnapped me...Please." He begged while tears sprung from his eyes. He wanted so badly to run away, to go home. He yearned for it and he promised himself to never act up again. "Please Lady..help."  
"Please call me Rose, and i-i'm sorry I can't help you..If he finds out he will have my head." She said while taking a seat next to him. "I'm sorry..I know he is not the easiest guy to listen and live under, but if you listen to him you'll have a good life" She said softly before getting up and pulling out a collar with a black leather leash, she then brought out a black leather pants that shaped his ass before taking out a regular black shirt. "Master, wishes me to dress you and make you presentable..please work with me, I don't want to make it any harder than it should be." She said while she slowly grabbed out her key that her master had given her and unlocked his cuffs.  
"NO please you must help me." Gabriel begged as he watched the maid unlock his handcuffs. He wanted to make a break for it but he wasn't stupid, he knew the asshole had cameras everywhere and it was more likely for him to get shot then him being able to escape. Although it was his first time in this types of situation he could tell by one glance that the bastard was a dangerous man.  
The maid bite on her lower lip before nodding. "I don't know if this will work..but in about 2 minutes there is a guard change. Meaning for one minute you'll be able to run. Then there is a secret passageway that leads you underground to the forest that is behind the mansion...once you get out of there run. It is a mile or two to the nearest city.."She said before looking behind her. "I'm sorry..these are the only clothes I have for you to wear. Please change quickly." She said before turning around and looking at the door trying to give him privacy.  
"I am done.." He whispered while walking up to the maid. "Please show me now.."  
The maid turned around with tears in her eyes. "I-Im so sorry...I wish I could help you but I can't.." She said before getting out a tazer and tasering him on the side. "Please forgive me.." She whispered before opening the door showing Mikhail and two of his men.  
Gabriel's eyes widen before screaming out in pain from the shock of electricity going through his body. He fell to the floor crying in pain before making eye contact with Mikhail.  
"What a naughty boy, trying to escape me when I gave you clothes." Mikhail said with a smirk while taking a breath of his expensive cigarette. "It seems like we will be taking you the hard way." And with that Mikhail snapped his fingers making his men walk forward and taking out a needle "Don't worry about this needle it only has some medicine to put you to sleep." He then raised up his hands. "Wait, no he has to see what happened when one does something I don't like." He said with a smirk "kill the maid. Make sure to make it nice and painful."  
Gabriel's eyes widen when he heard Mikhail's words. "P-please don't kill her she didn't do anything wrong." Gabriel said while grabbing onto Mikhail's shirt causing him to get slapped harshly.  
"Do not tell me what to do." He growled while kicking Gabriel down to the floor. "You will watch as the Maid dies. You will see the life slowly creep out of her eyes, You will see, and smell the blood coming out of her as she dies. And you will remember what happens if you double cross me." Mikhail said before snapping his fingers. Two men grabbed a knife from their coat, one stabbed her in the stomach, letting out the acid that would slowly eat her away. And the other was stabbed into her chest.  
Gabriel looked away and bite his quivering lips, he couldn't understand the harshness of the man. He couldn't look, if he did he would've thrown up or worse screamed. But of course Mikhail had none of that. Mikhail quickly grabbed onto Gabriel's chin with his hands and gripped them harshly.  
"Did I tell you you could fucking look away?" Mikhail asked while slapping him. "Open your fucking eyes and watch or you won't have them." Mikhail growled out while squeezing Gabriel's jaws and forcing him to cry out in pain and look at the dying maid.  
"I-I get it. I won't run." Gabriel muttered out as tears rolled down his eyes, he watched as the crimson blood run down the maid's shoulder tainting her clothes. And the blood gushing out of the maid's stomach making her once pure white apron into a hideous crimson color.  
"Good because I do not want to lose a toy so fast." Mikhail said before stabbing Gabriel's neck veins with a needle that held a drug that was able to make the strongest man pass out from the drug. "HirOshige snow! luchik." (sleep well, sunbeam) Mikhail said in Russian before picking him up as if he was a china doll. "Start the jet, we move out in thirty. I want to be in our motherland no later than 14 hours." Mikhail said to Jake before walking towards the BMW.  
"Yes boss." Jake said while glaring at the male in boss's hands. {How dare the rat make his boss carry his pathetic body? } Jake thought as he took out his phone. "Clean up in boss's manor. It's the prison like room. Yes. make sure there is nothing left behind or I'll personally cut off your dick and make you eat it." Jake grumbled before hanging up and running after his boss. Everything they needed was already packed and put into another car.  
Mikhail put Gabriel onto the seat, making sure that Gabriel's head was resting on his lap, while his body was laying across the seats. "Jake, have you gotten everything we need?" Mikhail asked once Jake got into the passenger seat in the front.  
"Yes boss, everything has been taken care of. Your jet is being loaded while we speak. And I've gotten the mess you've made there taken care of. Sexy, so why dont you give this hard worker a prize?" Jake asked with a chuckle before giving his boss a small peck on the lip before turning and getting into the passenger seat.  
Mikhail looked at Jake with no emotion before getting into the car and sitting down. "We have ten minutes." Said before taking his phone out to see if he missed anything important once.  
"Aye boss." Jake said while taking out a cigarette. It hurt a lot to be ignored. But he couldn't cry like a pussy. He had to be strong in front of his boss. He took a deep breath before taking out his lighter and lighting his cigarette.   
The driver slowly pulled to a stop in front of the jet and smiled. "Boss, we're here." He said before getting out. The driver opened the door for the boss and waited.  
"Of course we're here." Jake barked in announce before getting out of the car. "You go tend to the bags and put em in the jet. I'll take care off boss and his slave." Jake said while quickly taking over the driver's job.  
"Yes sir." The driver said before going to the trunk. The driver grabbed all the bags he could care, four on each arm and headed to the jet. He quickly climbed the stairs, stumbling a little but he managed to catch himself each time. He set the bags to where they belonged before going back to the car.  
Jake rolled his eyes before looking at his boss. He put a small smile on his face and helped his boss out. "Here you go boss." He said softly while grabbing anything that was left in the backseat.  
"You're not in a good mood hmm." Mikhail said with a smirk. "What's up your ass?" Mikhail asked before picking up Gabriel. "Anyways, is the jet ready? I would like to be in the air before this one wakes up and starts to freak out."  
Jake didn't his boss's first question, he just smiled and nodded his head. "Yes sir, the jet is all ready it just needs us to board and they can take of. The sky is clear for takeoff."   
Mikhail nodded his head before making his way onto the jet with Jake right behind him and his angel Gabriel in his arms. "He is going to be surprised no?" Mikhail asked before setting Gabriel on a black leather couch that was inside the jet, Mikhail then took off his expensive black tie and wrapped it around Gabriel's wrists and tied them together. Mikhail then got up and grabbed a blanket and threw it on Gabriel.  
Jake took a seat on the chair and snapped his finger. A waitress slowly walked up and smiled. "What can I get you?" She asked softly.   
"I want the usual, and the boss will also get his usual." Jake replied before crossing his arms. "Make it fast, I can need a lot of it right now."  
"Yes sir." The waitress said before bowing and going to the back to make the drinks.  
"You're in a pissy mood." Mikhail said while taking a seat in front of Jake. "Whats wrong?" Mikhail asked. He normally wouldn't give a flying shit, but Jake was his best friend. A brother to turn to. And occasionally a lover. He couldn't help the low chuckle when he thought of something. "Was it the kiss?" He asked while leaning his head on his hand. He couldn't help the amused look on his usual poker face.  
"No reason." Jake mumbled before watching as the waitress come back. He then grabbed his drink and drowned it in one gulp before ordering another. "It is nothing sir, I am always like this." Jake said with a small smile.  
"Ah, lying to me now?" Mikhail asked clearly amused."You're jealous. It is not like you to be jealous." Mikhail said softly.  
Jake bite his lower lip before standing up. "Ah, sir, sorry It seems like I've forgotten to do something. Please excuse me." Jake said with a bow before turning and walking away. He hated how his boss could read him like that.  
Not a moment later did Gabriel began to stir. Gabriel blinked once then twice, his head felt heavy like it weighed a ton and he was hot. Extremely hot. He looked around only to be found in a cozy room. But it wasn't a room it was clearly an airplane. Gabriel licked his dry lips before looking from the windows to the couch he was sitting on and then to the airplane's interior. He then set his eyes on Mikhail's whose back was turned away from him.   
"Y-you bastard.' Jake said as he pulled himself up only to find his wrists tied up again. "How dare you..You drugged me, then you put me on a plane. Where are we going? I do not give you consent." He said in a scratchy voice. It hurt him to talk but he had to get answers.  
Mikhail stiffened a little when he heard Gabriel's voice. He got up and grabbed a bottle of water before turning and walking to Gabriel. "Shut up or ill cut off your tongue." Mikhail said while glaring down at the boy. "Hmm, you are my slave I can do anything to you. And yes I drugged you." Mikhail said in a duh tone before taking a seat. "And oh really? I thought we were in a train." Mikhail answered sarcastically. He was in a playful mood and he wanted to see how Gabriel would react. "We are heading to my motherland. And you don't need to give me consent. I'll take it like it or not. Now you must be parched. Drink." And with that Mikhail shoved the bottle to Gabriel.  
Gabriel narrowed his eyes and looked at the bottle. "How do I know that it's not drugged?" Gabriel asked untrusting.  
"We don't know now do we?" Mikhail answered back now getting annoyed.  
Gabriel glared at Mikhail before opening the cap. He knew full well that if Mikhail wanted to drug him, Mikhail would use a needle. One for the pain of the pierce and two cause it was more direct. But he still couldn't help the dread. He took a deep breath before taking a sip of the water. When it didn't taste weird he drank it all.   
"Good boy, now sleep. We have quite a few hours ahead of us on this plane and I would like you to be fresh when we land.." Mikhail said before getting up and walking to his chair he was sitting on before.   
"Why me?" Gabriel asked before laying back down and letting a line of tears fall down. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He just wanted to return home. His home, his country, and to his family. But he knew that would never happen. Gabriel closed his eyes and slowly fell back to sleep. This time on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikhail’s Pov

Mikhail let out a heavy, tired sigh as he checked the last of his emails. Throughout the flight he had gone through his never ending emails and replied to them all. He had one goal in mind and that was to finish his work so that he could pay attention to his new slave and it settled once they were home. Mikhail reached his hands up and removed his reading glasses before rubbing his tired face. He kept his eyes closed before getting up and stretching. Once he felt better he looked at the clock and smiled when he realized there was still time before the plane landed. He quickly made his way out of the secluded area of the plane and into the larger area where Jake and his new slave, Gabriel, would be. 

“Oh boss... hi, I’ve just got word from the pilots that we are to be arriving soon. Maybe less than 30 minutes.” Jake said while looking from his phone, to his boss and then back to his phone once more. “Don’t worry your brat uh..I mean kitten is still asleep. Shall I wake him up?” Jake asked while pretending to type away on his phone.

“No, let him sleep.” Mikhail replied while making his way over to Jake. He grabbed the phone out of Jake’s hand and kissed Jake’s lips. He frowned when Jake didn’t open his lips so Mikhail bite harshly on Jake’s lower lip. Jake cried out from the bite which Mikhail took the advantage to shove his tongue in and dominating the kiss. “Mm i'm a bit frustrated from work, release me in the back room.” Mikhail ordered while he grabbed Jake’s tie and slightly tugged on it before walking ahead of Jake and into the private room. 

Jake followed quickly behind Mikhail with a smile on his face. He walked to the back room and closed the door. He then bite his lower lip before going to Mikhail who was already sitting on the king sized bed. Jake slowly went to his knees and moved forward a bit so he was sitting in between Mikhail’s legs like how he was taught to. “May I?” Jake asked with a small smirk.

Mikhail leaned back and watched Jake for a moment before he nodded his head. “You may begin.” And with that Mikhail felt Jake’s hand at his crotch, undoing the belt, unbuttoning the button and unzipping the zipper. Mikhail watched closely as Jake took a hold of his cock and began to rub it with his hands. “Get it nice and hard. But not with your hands you know better than that.” Mikhail grunts out annoyed before he closed his eyes. Mikhail knew Jake was the best at blow jobs and he hoped one day he could train his new kitten to suck his cock to get daddy’s milk just like Jake did.

Jake smiled happily and nodded his head before wrapping his mouth around Michael's cock and began to suck on Mikhail’s cock to get it hard. He closed his eyes and began to suck while bobbing his head up and down on the length quickly before taking Mikhail’s cock down his throat. His gag reflex kicked in a little but he continued to suck Mikhail. Not caring if it would hurt his throat later. 

Mikhail let out a small groan of pleasure as he leaned forward and grabbed Jake’s hair. He shoved Jake’s head down and kept him down for thirty seconds before he let Jake move his head back to catch his breath. Mikhail chuckled lowly and waited for a moment before he grabbed Jake’s hair and began to thrust his hips causing his cock to go in and out of Jake’s mouth. “Mmm fuck, your mouth is good as always..It seems as if I trained you well.” Mikhail commented as he felt precum slowly dribble out of his cock. After a few more thrusts he let go of Jake’s head and let him do the work.

 

Jake looked up at Mikhail and smirked knowing full well that he was close. Jake moved back and only played with the tip of the cock head just to tease him, he slowly moved the tip of his tongue and began to poke a little on the small opening. He then bite playfully on Mikhail’s tip just the way he knew his boss liked it before he reached down and played with Mikhail’s sensitive balls. Jake loved hearing his boss groan because he knew his boss was going to cum soon, and he was good enough to catch him off guard. As he had predicted, Mikhail soon began shooting out his cum which Jake happily swallowed like the slut he was. 

Mikhail leaned forward with his eyes closed and he puts his hands on Jake’s head and pushed down a little. Once he heard Jake swallowed his cum he moved back and smirked while looking down at Jake and patting his cheek with his hand gently. “Mm, you have gotten better.” Mikhail complemented breathlessly as he tried to catch his breath from the high. “Fix my clothes. And then I believe it is time to go.” Mikhail ordered while fixing his hair.

Jake nodded his head and sat on the heel of his foot. Once he was sturdy he began to fix Mikhail’s clothes. Once he was sure Mikhail was all ready to go, Jake grabbed a white handkerchief and wiped his mouth a little before standing up. “Ready boss? I think in two minutes the captain wants us to be buckled down as we are to be descending soon.” Jake commented while walking out of the room back to where Gabriel was asleep in. Jake glared at Gabriel with nothing but hatred and jealousy in his eyes. But he couldn’t do anything to the boy though he really wanted to kill the boy and have his boss as his. Jake took a deep breath before taking a seat and buckled himself up before closing his eyes.

 

After a few moments Makhail got up and followed after Jake back to their seats. He sat down and buckled himself just when the plane started to descend. “Tsk tsk are you jealous?” Mikhail ask with a smirk and a raised eyebrow when he saw the glare that Jake gave to his angel. 

‘N-no boss I am not.” Jake replied before coughing “Anyways, in ten we will be off of the plane. The butler is already at the airport with a black BMW waiting for your return boss. “ Jake said casually changing the subject quickly. 

Mikhail nodded and let the subject be changed. He took a deep breath before crossing his arms. “Good I would like to get to the Mansion before the brat wakes up. And I do miss motherland.’   
“Of course Boss. Do you need anything else?” Jake asked while pulling out a notepad so that he could write down anything Mikhail wanted.

“Cancel all of my meeting for the next three days. Make sure no one bothers me or i'll have their heads and you will be punished.” Mikhail replied while thinking. ‘Oh and make sure the shipment is in on time. But otherwise no.”

“Of course not.” Jake said with a eyeroll before looking outside, he saw the plane slowly descending down to the airport. “Mikhail, I…” Jake started before silenced himself. “What do yo…” He started once more before his boss cut him off.

“Oh and one last thing, it seems Anton is back in Russia.” Mikhail said casually before looking at his phone. They had just landed and he was waiting for the plane to stop. Once the plane stopped Mikhail unbuckled and picked up Gabriel before walking to the door. “Come on Jake. I don’t want my new slave to catch a cold.” Mikhail called out when he realized Jake wasn’t following after.

Jake dropped his phone and glared at Mikhail. “N-no he can’t fucking be back.” Jake growled before getting up and following after Mikhail. “Please tell me this is one of your cruel joke you are playing on me.” Jake begged as memories began to float in his mind.

Mikhail smirked and shook his head. “No it’s not, my brother is back and he is staying at the mansion for the month.’ Mikhail replied before going down the stairs. He then walked quickly to the BMW and got Gabriel inside. It was rather chilly and he had wanted Gabriel inside the heated car so he didn't get sick. 

Jake shook his head once more before walking to the car and getting in the passenger side. He clenched his fists together as he glared out the window. He was so going to hit the gym later. He needed to blow off steam.

The car ride was rather silent, the only sound was the soft typing on the phone, soft snores of the new slave and the car on a busy road. No one talked until they arrived at the mansion. ‘Boss.” Jake said with a small sigh. “We have arrived. Shall I carry your bags to your room or leave them in your office?” Jake asked tiredly while he got out of the car and walked to the left side of the car to open the door for his boss.

“Carry them to the office i'll come collect them later tonight.” Mikhail replied while picking Gabriel up and walking up the steps to the mansion. He then walked for a bit to his room and locked the door making sure no one but Jake could walk in. “Gabriel Gabriel Gabriel.” Mikhail said with a chuckle before throwing his slave onto the bed. He then made sure to chain his slave down before covering him with a heavy blanket to keep him warm. He didn’t want to wait for his slave to recover if his slave did get sick from the cold. 

Mikhail then walked into one of his secret rooms that held all of his favorite wines and grabbed a bottle. He then poured himself a glass before turning and walking to the bathroom. He could actually take a nice warm bath while his slave slept. What was nice was he didn’t have to worry his slave was going to escape because of the chains that bound him to the bed. Mikhail set down his glass of wine and started the bath before he began to strip. Once he was fully naked he stepped into the warm waters and laid down with his eyes closed. He made sure of course his gun was right next to the tub, just in case if he needed it.

After a hour of bathing, Mikhail got out of the bath and dried himself off. Once he was completely dried, he grabbed a white fluffy bathrobe and put it on himself. He then walked out of the bathroom and smiled when he saw his slave was awake. “Ah, solnyshko. You’re awake..how do you like your new room?” (Little Sun) He asked rhetorically while drying his hair. He then threw the towel onto the marble floor. “Did I wake you up?” Mikhail asked while pulling out a mouth gag. He was not in the mood to hear any back talk and he knew full well his new slave was going to yell, scream and anything else his pretty little head could think of. 

Gabriel turned his head and looked at Mikhail with hatred in his eyes. “Let me go.” He screamed as he thrashed about trying to escape the handcuffs. He knew it was a fight he could not win yet he still tried as hard as he could.

Mikhail narrowed his eyes in annoyance before making his way to the bed and slapping Gabriel across the face. “Shut the fuck up Solnyshko.” Mikhail growled lowly while he grabbed Gabriel’s jaw harshly. He then shoved the mouth gag into Gabriel’s mouth making sure it was secure. “Now slut, you and I have something to discus.” Mikhail said with a smirk while swallowing the saliva that accumulated when he saw how Gabriel looked with the mouth gag. He could only imagine Gabriel being tied up by rope. The boy was going to be the death of him...one day.

Gabriel looked at Mikhail with fear in his eyes. He didn’t know what was happening nor did he like the slap he had received when all he did was try and escape the maniac. He could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest, fearing of what was to come.

“Now, I hate to slap you and cause bruises to appear on your face already so will you behave? Or will I need to roughen you up a little.” Mikhail asked while staring deep into his slave's eyes. The inner beast in him loved the fear that was laced in Gabriel’s beautiful eyes. The fear was alluring to him. Yet he couldn’t help but to wonder how Gabriel would look like with love in his eyes instead of fear. But as soon as the thought appeared Mikhail growled thinking it was a bad idea. He remembered what happened years ago and he didn’t want to face that kind of a pain again. He was the Russian Mafia boss, one of the big three and he had to act like it instead of being a bitch his father always called him.

Gabriel nodded his head as if to say he was going to behave. He quickly grabbed a hold of the railing while his eyes darted from Mikhail to around the room. Once he got a good look of the room his eyes landed back onto Mikhail’s. “Mmm.” He moaned softly as he took a deep breath and let it out.

Mikhail stood up from the chair and took a seat on the bed and slowly stroked his slave’s face. He was deciding whether to hurry up and take his slave’s virginity or wait for a day, or let his slave settle in. “Choose one, do you want me to take your virginity now with the usage of lube, or do you want me to wait until tomorrow and you won't get lube.” Mikhail asked with a smirk as he slowly stroked his slave’s face. Occasionally moving aside the hairs from his pet’s face.

Gabriel looked at Mikhail as he began to cry. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to push it off for as long as he could but he didn’t want to be raped without lube either. Gabriel looked away and nodded his head twice after thinking about it.

Mikhail frowned but stood up. “So be it, tomorrow I will be taking your Virginity without any lube.” Mikhail grumbled. He actually was hoping his slave would choose the first one. Mikhail took off his bathrobe and laid down on the bed. He moved under the blanket so his naked body was touching Gabriel’s naked body. Mikhail wrapped his arms around Gabriel and smiled. “Sleep well my Solnyshko.” Mikhail whispered softly before closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5:Forced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment down below what you like and what you dont. As I am growing in my writing it is important for me to get feedback <3

Mikhail turned and looked at Gabriel before moving small strands of hair out of his face. He then sighed and moved away so that he wasn't tempted to wrap his hands around his slave's throat. It was so hard holding back especially when so many fantasies were going through his mind...Yet he said he wouldn't fuck his slave. It had been at least two hours since he said he would hold off yet as the clock ticked his lust was slowly taking over. To the point he said screw it to himself and sat up. Mikhail turned his head once again and looked at Gabriel before grinning evilly and standing up. He slowly moved Gabriel onto his stomach and pulled the blanket off and smirked when he saw the other's sexy ass. {God his body is unholy.} He thought to himself as he slowly rubbed his cock and looked at the other while imagining dirty things. His new slave's body was even more tempting than Jake's and that's saying a lot because Jake's body was his ideal body type that he liked. Once his cock was hard he pulled his hand away and moved his slave's waist up into the air. He then trust his cock in between his slaves butt cheeks before moving his cock in between his legs and thrust harshly not caring if he woke up slave up. 

Mikhail continued to slam his cock in between Gabriel and growled lowly. He wanted his slave to wake up before he pounded into that tight ass of his and so he just pulled the other's waist to him and slammed his hips into the other's ass. "Mmm wake up slut." Mikhail growled out lowly as he spanked the other's right ass cheeks.

Gabriel moved slightly as he felt something hit him from behind. His eyes fluttered open as he focused on what was happening. He could feel the drool on his chin, and the other's cock in between his legs. He couldn't help but try and get away as he whimpered. "Wh..what are you doing? I thought you said you wouldn't do anything." He whispered as he thrashed about, but the stupid chains was getting in his way.

Mikhail chuckled lowly as he licked his lower lip and moving away to put a condom on. He didn't know what kind of weird diseases that the other might have and so he wasn't going to risk it fucking him without a condom. "Well you see slave. I'm a man of the mafia, I don't keep promises I break them to get what I want and you will need to realize that soon or else you won't survive." He whispered as he moved his hands between the other's ass and spread it open. "Grit your teeth and don't cry out or ill just go faster and give you a reason to cry like a bitch." He said in a gruff voice.

Gabriel cried as he bite onto the pillow preparing for the worst to come. He had never had sex before and so he knew it was going to be extremely painful. When he felt the other's hand on his ass he couldn't help but to tense up. In his mind, all he could think was please stop please stop. But he knew no way in Hell would the other stop.

Mikhail grinned as he felt the other's ass tense up. 'Haha trying to keep me out huh." He said as he landed a hard smack on the other's ass and grinned when the other cried out in extreme pain. "If I were you I wouldn't try and tense up or this will hurt for you." He said as he reached to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of water. He took a few sips before his eyes moved the bottle to the other's body and poured it down the other's back making sure to get the hole nice and wet. He knew his cock wasn't going to go in even if he forced it and so he was going to use water as lube. Better something than nothing....right?

Gabriel whimpered as he clenched his teeth and fist as he was ready for the pain. What he didn't expect was something cold hitting his back. "Wha..what?" he asked as he shivered slowly. The coldness of the water gave him goosebumps and made his nipples hard. 

"I fucking told you to shut the fuck up didn't I?" Mikhail growled out lowly as he aligned himself at the slave's entrance and started to push his way in as he leaned forward and covered the other's mouth with hand making sure to muffle the other's cries of pain. "MM fuck nice and tight." He whispered as he pulled out and then pushed more of his cock into the other. He saw the small trickle of blood that dripped down because of the force entry but he didn't give a shit. The other needed to learn to take the cock whenever he wanted.

Gabriel's body shook as he cried from the pain. It hurt so much that he couldn't help but to whimper loudly. He could feel his whole being ripped by the forced entry and although, the water was better than nothing it still didn't help as much. He couldn't describe what he was feeling for this was a new experience for him.

Mikhail chuckled as he saw the other writhe in pain. Although he told the other he didn't want to hear a pep coming out of him, he couldn't help but to like the other's pain. It only turned him on. Though, he couldn't help but to wonder how the other would sound if he was actually enjoying sex but who knows. Maybe one day when his slave's spirit crumbles, and he can only survive with him will he take it easy on the other. Mikhail took a deep breath as he pulled out and then thrust deep inside of him. Making sure to go in as deep as he could. "I've changed my mind. Go ahead and cry. Cry like your fucking life depended on it." He demanded as he removed his hand from Gabriel's mouth and grabbed his hair and pulled back.

Gabriel cried and cried as he felt the other's cock ram into him relentlessly. Even if he wanted to hold in his voice he couldn't because it hurt so bad that he didn't have the strength to hold back his cries. All he could think about was, I hate him..I hope he burns in hell, yet he knew if Mikhail went to hell...Mikhail would make satan his bitch and so there was no way to get back at him. After awhile of the senseless and painful fuck, he couldn't help but to feel dizzy and pass out from exhaustion and from the pain.

Mikhail continued to fuck Gabriel until he saw the other passed out. He rolled his eyes and pulled out before taking the condom off of his cock and rubbing his cock a few times to make himself cum before looking at Gabriel's body once more. He saw the drool the lingered on the other's jaw, and the blood that still dripped down from the rip. "Well aren't you a printsessa." (princess) He asked with a shake of his head. He then grabbed a phone from his bedside table to call Jake. On the first ring, Jake picked up and he began to speak.

"Yo boss..not to be rude or anything but why are you calling at such an unholy hour?" Jake asked in a grumpy voice. One thing he hated was to be woken up in the middle of the night. 

"Shut up Jake." Mikhail growled into the phone. "Now I need you to call the Mafia doctor...I don't want my bitch to die so soon.' Mikhail said with a shrug while grabbing a white robe and putting it on.

"Oi, as you wish your highness." Jake replied before hanging up and calling the doctor. "Hey Abel... so boss needs you at the headquarters..come in five cause ya know boss hates to be kept waiting." He whispered before looking at the floor. He could only speculate why the fucking slave was hurt and he couldn't help but to be jealous. 

Abel raised his eyebrows before taking off his reading glasses and got up. "I'm on my way." He replied curtly into the phone. He was not a man of many words and so he only talked when he had too. He quickly hung his phone up before putting on his doctor's coat and grabbed his bag. He then made his way to his black bmw and quickly drove to the headquarters. He had a place not to far away for he would always go to the headquarters to take care of Mikhail's baby sister that was always sick and so he moved somewhere he was easily reachable. It took him less then three minutes to arrive, and two minutes to speed walk through the headquarters to his boss's room. Because he was one of the top five mafia men, he was able to go almost anywhere he wanted in the headquarters. Once he arrived in front of his boss's room he knocked on the door and coughed. "Jake called saying to come here."

Mikhail's head snapped from watching Gabriel to the door. He quickly grabbed his gun and walked to the door before opening it and looking at Abel. "AH yes, I did tell him to call you. I need you to fix my bitch up and maybe take some blood to see if he has any weird diseases."

Abel furrowed his eyebrows as he walked into the room and looked at his patience. He then placed his medical bag onto a table and opened it. "What's wrong with him?" He asked as he took out a clipboard and a stethoscope.

"Who knows. I was just fucking him and he passed out. I think his ass ripped though, I don't really care..can you fix him up so that the next time I fuck him I don't get any blood on me?" Mikhail asked as he lit a cigarette and took a smoke.

Abel frowned at the other's comment and walked up to the bed and looked at the young slave. He then moved him slightly so that he could take the pulse. He put the stethoscope earpiece in and moved the scope piece to the others heart and listened to the heart beat. After he took the stethoscope off and checked the other's pulse from the wrist before moving his hand to the other's ass. Once he was there he pulled out a pair of latex gloves and put it on before spreading the slave's ass and inspecting the wound. He shook his head before grabbing a clean towel and wiping the wound and cleaning the blood off before grabbing salve and rubbing some on the hole. Once he made sure the wound was taken care of he got up and pulled off his gloves and grabbed a needle, a tube and a glass jar. He took some blood before wrapping that new wound up and looking at Mikhail. 

"He needs rest. No fucking until the wound is healed. And put salve onto the wound for the next week..I shall test his blood and bring back the results." Abel said as he put everything away and walked to Mikhail. He then patted the other on the shoulder before walking out of the room and back to his car.

Mikhail said heavily as he looked at Gabriel. "Well aren't you lucky?" He asked before making sure the chains on him was secure. After he checked he turned and walked out of the room, not without his gun of course and went to Jake's room which was down the hall. He opened the door and made his way to the bed. "You awake Jake?" He asked as he flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I am now boss." Jake replied as he sat up and watched as his boss flopped onto his bed. "What's up?" He asked softly with furrowed eyebrows. 

"I can't fuck my slave until he's healed..isn't that dandy?" Mikhail asked as he reached up as if trying to reach for something he couldn't. "This reminds me of when we were in our teens." He said softly before dropping his hands onto the bed.

Jake couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his lips when he heard Mikhail wasn't gonna fuck the new slave until he was healed. "Well Mikhail. You always have me." Jake said as he snuggled up to Mikhail and slowly trailed his hand up Mikhail's chest.

"That I do..anyways, how's Jasper? Did you have a chance to talk to him?" Mikhail asked as he looked at Jake.

Jake couldn't help as his face turned into disgust. He quickly jumped up from the bed as if someone lit the bed on fire. "You know I fucking hate the bastard Mikhail.." He growled as he ran his hand through his hair and punched the wall not caring if his knuckles cracked cause of the forced he used. 

Mikhail narrowed his eyes before tilting his head. "You hate him cause he left you alone for all of those years..anyways just make sure to treat him well as you know he will be staying here for a few weeks and so I don't care what you're gonna do but just don't destroy headquarters." 

Jake sighed before jumping onto the bed. "Then I call punishing the next traitor.' He grumbled into his pillow and pouted like a spoiled brat.

Mikhail chuckled lowly before shaking his head. He then stood up and took off his robe. "Im using your shower." He said as he made his way to Jake's shower and turned on the water to make it nice and warm. He then took a piss waiting for the water to turn warm before stepping into it. He began to wash himself when Jake walked in and hugged Mikhail from behind. Causing Mikhail to freeze.

"I want you Mikhail.." Jake whispered while kissing down his boss's back and slowly rubbed his hard on on Mikhail's leg like a bitch in heat. "Fuck..I missed you Mikhail." He said softly.

Mikhail turned and looked at Jake before grabbing a fist full of hair and kissing him deeply. He was about to run his hand down Jake's waist when suddenly he heard claps. He looked up and saw his brother standing there with a grin. 

"Well Well Well, what do we have here? Jakey dear and my lil bro fucking hmm?" Jasper asked with a chuckle and taking a seat on the toilet. "By all means do continue this hot show." 

Jake quickly moved away as he looked at Jasper. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his body before getting out of the shower. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't mind walking naked in front of them..But Jasper..He didn't like the way his body acted under the stare of the other. "What are you fucking doing in my room? Didn't you see the sign that says Jasper Donut <\--- get it? Sounds like do not...well whatever, anyways Do not under any circumstance are you to come into this room. I don't care if you're being killed or something...So turn around and leave." Jake said as he walked to his closet and put some clothes on.

Mikhail shrugged as he continued to shower. He didn't really care that his older brother was in the room.

Jasper rolled his eyes as he followed Jake out into the bedroom. "And I choose to ignore the sign what are you going to do about it?" Jasper asked as he grabbed the other by the waist and forcefully placed a chaste kiss on the other's lips. "Fuck your lips are so fucking sinful." Jasper whispered as he bite harshly on Jake's lips and stuck his tongue in. After awhile, he pulled back panting for breath and smirked. "You didn't fight or struggle to get out of the kiss...seems to me you liked it."

Jake's eyes widen he heard the other's words. He let out a growl as he kicked the other in the chins and rolled away. "What the fuck are you doing? Of course I wouldn't like the fucking kiss." Jake replied with a blushed face as he wiped his mouth. "Go fuck yourself bastard." He grumbled lowly as he ran to the other and proceeded to push him out of the room. 

"Im going im going Jake. No need to use your strength to get me out." Jasper said with a yawn as he stopped at the door. 'However, do get ready for when I visit tomorrow." He said as he blew a kiss. "As they say in Italy, Ciao Bella."

Jake slammed the door and growled lowly. It was to late in the night to deal with shit like that and so he just flopped onto the bed and rolled himself in the blankets and fell back to sleep.

Mikhail got out of the shower and dried himself off before walking to the bedroom. When he saw Jake asleep he shook his head and turned off the lights before making his way out of the room and into his own room. He then closed his door and walked to his bed and laid down next to his slave. He pulled his slave into his arms and fell into a deep slumber. He liked how the other felt into his arms and so he held him tight as if he was protecting the other from the world.


End file.
